Daeron Goldfyre (Goldfyre Legacy)
Daeron Goldfyre Early life Not just first years, but born of Daeron itself, was not much happy. Daeron was child from rape of Joanna Lannister by Aerys II Targaryen and was born in King's Landing at early years of Aerys II reign, when he was still mostly sane ruler. At first, Rhaegar was confused about Daeron born and fact that he is bastard, but later, they became great friends and real brothers. Daeron was curious child and very soon started learning to read and write. From 4 years, he was frequent visitor of Royal Library in Red Keep, despite he did not understand most of those he read. At age of 6, Aerys II acknowledged his bastard son as Goldfyre, but on pressure of lords, he barred Daeron to hold rulling succession rights in Realm to prevent any new "Blackfyre Rebellions". Daeron never show interest in rulling of whole Seven Kingdoms, but rather was dedicated to be able and useful servant of his Father. Very confusing and bitter was relation with his mother Joanna, who hated Daeron, because he reminded her rape by Aerys and she left Red Keep as soon as possible after Daeron born and never returned, nor never again seen her bastard son. Daeron wanted to visit Casterly Rock, but was prevented by both - Tywin and Aerys. Daeron seen his mother only one more time, on her funeral after she died during Tyrion birth. Young years While he growing, he became more and more interest in very wide range of subjects, from myths, novells and stories, through botany, zoology, history, science to magics, laws, finances and administration. Despite his "origin", he had full support from Tywin Lannister, who was able to overcome his disgust to appreciate potential source of Lannister influence in Royal Court. Daeron interest in science, administration, in books and stories, came from his sad relation with mother Joanna, as books were replacement of her love. Very strong influence over Daeron had his controversial and obscure guardian, maester Qyburn. Daeron choosed Qyburn when found out Qyburn was questioned by other maesters for his interests in occultism and magic. After many disputes, Qyburn definitly lost his chain, but gain favour of Royal Court and joined Court as Daeron tutor in 276. Qyburn supplied Daeron with books about Old Valyria, Valyrian Gods, about history of Citadel with his own acid comments, books about dragons, magic, occultism and later even necromancy, but Daeron never practiced magic until his rule as "Vanguard of Valyria". Qyburn works and opinions influenced for some time even Aerys II, but later, especially after "Defiance of Duskendale", Aerys fell in to madness and was able only to watch wildfire. Daeron reached only very formal martial training, had few basic excersise and Aerys was never interest in raising some bastard warrior, especially because warriors are ambitious. Daeron became "warlord of mind, warrior of intelligence, hero of reason..." Failed engagements and worse marriages Aerys wanted to use his son as new tool for enstrenghting his power and grip over Realm and searched for suitable brides. This embarassing time of Daeron life was such terrible that he even later deny all his previous marriages, when he met with Alyrra Maegyr. First engagement was with Lollys Stokeworth in 279. Engagement ended when Daeron commented her as "dumber than pony". This interested her older sister Falyse, but even this engagement ended soon, because of Falyse rudeness. Better engagement was proposed in 280 between Daeron and Lyanna Stark. While Daeron and Lyanna, both found out each other fond and supplying what they lack (wildness of Lyanna and intelect of Daeron), engagement failed when proud lord Rickard Stark commented "this bastard engagement will be stain for House of Stark". In 281, Daeron married Lythene Frey. Marriage ended after 2 weeks, when Daeron found out that Lythene have one of her handmaiden as lover. Walder Frey response was very in his character:"Thats my girl!" Two months later, Daeron was married to Catelyn Tully, but marriage collapsed with Rhaegar Rebellion. Rhaegar Rebellion In 281 AC, Lord Whent called tourney to Harrenhal. Tourney was conspiracy of lords against Aerys II Targaryen who already fall in madness. Rhaegar financed tourney, called for his brother and all important lords and wardens to join tourney. In that time, Rhaegar, despite his own disgust about Qyburn, was in contact with former maester and used Qyburn to persuade Aerys to stay in Red Keep, while he will forming conspiracy movement against Aerys. Rhaegar tried to choose very carefully about conspirators. Instead of Mace Tyrell, he called his mother Olenna Tyrell. He did not call for Jon Arryn, as he considere him as too honest and loyal. He made great move with contacting Tywin Lannister and promising him that he will divorce Elia Martell, despite it will broke alliance with Dorne and he will marry Cersei Lannister. Great mistake he made in case of three persons: Rickard Stark, Robert Baratheon and Daeron Goldfyre. Rickard Stark declined offer and announced that in case of rebellion, he will not stand with neither side. Robert Baratheon dismissed idea whole and declared himself as loyal vassal of Aerys Targaryen, but in honour of friendship with Rhaegar, he will be silent. Highest cost and betrayal felt Rhaegar from Daeron. Daeron make move that Rhaegar never forgive him. He agreed with conspiracy, but in first moment, as soon as possible, Daeron returned to Red Keep and warned Aerys about rebellion. Rhaegar original plan - large march on King's Landing and forcing Aerys to abdication, disappeared. However, it was too late to stop conspiracy and this conspiracy went in to Rhaegar Rebellion. Dorne assignement When conspiracy was revealed, Aerys summoned new Small Council. Daeron was appointed as advisor, Qyburn, despite his secret connection with Rhaegar, gain position of maester and Pycelle was exiled, while Doran Martell was named as Master of Laws, Stannis Baratheon as Master of Ships, Robert Baratheon as "First Commander of Royal Armies" and Ronald Connington as Master of Coins, with participation of Lord Commander of Kingsguard Gerold Hightower and Commander of City Watch Alliser Thorne. As educated administrator and diplomat, Daeron was sent to Dorne to informe Doran Martell about his promotion and to confirm Dorne alliance. Daeron left King's Landing, went to Sunspear and met with Doran Martell. Daeron revealed him insult that Rhaegar want to committe against Elia by divorce and wedding Cersei. Doran Martell was furious about that and sent 10,000 Dornishmen under command of his younger brother Oberyn to help loyalists. Daeron was also able to persuade Doran for financial support of about 50,000 Gold Dragons. Daeron initially wanted to left Dorne and move to Lys for recruiting mercenaries, but Aerys ordered him to return to King's Landing. Some historians considere this as capital mistake that changed history, because in that time, Lys hosted moving army of Golden Company. Run from Riverland Riverlands was split about loyalty and rebelling. Freys were loyal, as compensation for Lythene behave, while Tullys were persuaded by Rhaegar for rebellion. Daeron, in disguise, was able to move past Kingsroad to north, persuade Buckwell to remain loyal and passed along Trident to Twins. Here, in exchange for promotion of Freys to new lord of Riverrun and Riverlands, Daeron achieved support of 4,000 Frey troops for loyalist cause, but this ended futile, as Tully scouts found out Daeron presence and Hoster Tully led 2,500 of his best levies and vassals against Freys, encirceled Twins and forced Freys to bend the knee to their lord. Walder Frey at first wanted to arrest Daeron and sent him as gift to Hoster Tully, but Daeron left Twins with help of Varys "Little Birds" and under cover of nights, Daeron returned to King's Landing. It took him about three weeks, but was able to get to city. Rhaegar Campaign Very soon, Rhaegar with his capable commanders, especially Randyll Tarly, Tywin Lannister and Jon Connington, achieved victories at battles of Gold Road, Ashford and Summerhall and decisive victory over loyalists in Storm End. Rebels were defeated at Stoney Sept and Harrenhal, where Robert Baratheon destroyed forefront of rebel armies and killed Jon Connington. Both sides were weakened, but rebels had more troops and resources from Westerlands, Reach and Riverrun, while loyalists had only impoverished Stormlands and far Dorne. Fall of Aerys On 1st Day of 3rd Month 283 AC, Robert Baratheon led loyalist armies in to decisive clash at Kingsroad. Aerys granted his bastard son Daeron knighthood and sent him as commander of left flank. For whole battle, Daeron was behind lines and did not want to participate in direct struggle, as he was able to recognize his lack of military abilities. He left commanding to Robert Baratheon and Gerold Hightower. During battle, however, Rhaegar cavalry was able to brokethrough sidelines of loyalist defense and assaulted loyalist encampement where were also Daeron. He was able to run away from battlefield and return to King's Landing. Here, Aerys appointed his son to position of youngest Hand of the King and assigned him with defense of King's Landing and "final destruction of rebellion!" On 7th Day of 3rd Month 283, King's Landing after short, but very bloody battle, fall in to rebel hands. Aerys was executed after short showtrial and Rhaegar reign has began with purges of loyalists, except few (Alliser Thorne, Daeron Goldfyre). Qyburn, Robert Baratheon and Stannis Baratheon were exiled to Wall. Qyburn, however, escaped to Essos. Master of Coin (283 - 303) Rhaegar, on pressure from Tywin Lannister, amnested Daeron Goldfyre and grant him position of Master of Coins. To prevent Dorne rebellion, Rhaegar after lenghty discussion with Tywin Lannister decided for very controversial solution of "Queen Question". Rhaegar used Jaehaerys "Crown-Seven Treaty" precedent and married Cersei as second wife. Tywin, as vanityless ruler and lord, and reappointed Hand of the King, accepted this proposal. Elia was disgusted, as well as Dorne, but it confirmed line of succession of Rhaegar son Aegon. Elia later left Court and died in 286 in Dorne. To much shock, Martells prevented Rhaegar participate in funeral, but allowed Daeron who was friend of Elia. Oberyn thanked Daeron for participation and said:"This is just small justice for Rhaegar injustice... Elia was betrayed." Daeron responded:"After all, Rhaegar is our King. Let's hope it was his first and last betrayal." As Master of Coin, Daeron was much active, agile and able then anyone expected, to such extent, that new proverb was found in Seven Kingdoms:"After long period, Realm have again sane head (Rhaegar), healthy hands (Tywin and Daeron) and strong legs (Hoster and Randyll)." Timeline of Daeron achievements: * 284 - Initiated planning of "Great Reconstruction of King's Landing". Daeron proposed reconstruction and rebuilding many places within King's Landing to increase revenues and quality of life in King's Landing. * Late 284 - Daeron invited and hosted numerous architects and artisans from Pentos and Braavos. * Early 285 - Daeron started "Great Reconstruction" with paving of streets, expanding sewers, building new canal, expanding harbour and ports, expanding Red Keep, strip down Dragon Pit ruins and planning city expansion about 1,500 yards in all directions ("Great Reconstruction" declared finished in 297). * 287 - Granted lordship of Duskendale ("He deserve anything but ruins," commented Rhaegar about his decision on Daeron) * 288 - With Tywin Lannister, proposing building large canal system through rivers in Realm, to encourage goods transportation and local trade. * 290 - Decreased tolls and customs for foreign merchants who will active invest in Realm prosperity. * 292 - Duskendale ruins changed in to prosperous port city with 16,000 citizens. * 293 - "Daeron's Reforms" proposed: Building standing Royal Army to end levy system, universal education act, tolerance of religions, military expansion of Nightwatch. Except last one, every each reform failed, which led to Daeron disdain against Seven Kingdoms. Royal Army failed on furious resistance from vassals and lords, include Tywin and Randyll, universal education failed because of maesters resistance and tolerance act because of High Septon and Septons resistance. * 295 - Daeron contacted Iron Bank of Braavos to start cooperation and increasing bank influence over Realm in exchange for various profits and investments (early conditions for later "War of Self-Proclaimer" or "War of Banks"). * 297 - Iron Bank of Braavos and other foreign bankers and merchants settled in "Merchant Dome", former Dragon Pit ruins, now large and wealthy palace. * 298 - Daeron persuade Tywin and Rhaegar to appoint Tycho Nestoris as "special advisor" to Small Council. Iron Bank of Braavos now offering all loans for Iron Throne with very low interest rate. * 300 - "Merchant Council", Daeron formed body of merchants, guilds and banks focusing on development and investments in Seven Kingdoms. * 301 - Second attempt of "Daeron's Reform", again failed. This time, failure led to catastrophical consequences when "Targaryen Exile Army" ("Self-Proclaimer Army") invaded Seven Kingdoms. * 302 to 303 - War of Selfproclaimer. Daeron resigned on his post and left destroyed Westeros to Essos. War of Self-Proclaimer Another dramatic change in Daeron life was so-called "War of Self-Proclaimer", how it was called by Rhaegar loyalists, "War of Realm Liberation", as it was called by Viserys supporters and "War of Banks", as it was called by anyone who had elementary knowledge about real background of whole conflict. Two sides of this conflict - Iron Bank of Braavos and Essosi Companionship (Volantis Banks, merchant and bank guilds of Slaver Bay, Qarth merchants and Old Town Bank) - wanted to resolve their struggle in influence over Westeros. Old Town Bank was puppet of Essosi bankers and financiers and represent their interests in Westeros. Iron Bank of Braavos did not want lost its position and supported Iron Throne against self-proclaimed "Emperor Viserys, First of His Name, Supreme Emperor of Seven Kingdoms". Iron Bank, as well as Daeron, failed in negotiation with Golden Company and their army joined Viserys cause. From 300 - 302, Viserys was able to build massive armada and land forces - 500 ships, 85,000 infantry troops, 900 war elephants and 10,000 cavalry, composed of Golden Company, Volantis soldiers, Unsuilled, slaver armies and expeditionary corps, mercenaries from Qarth and Asshai, soldiers and warlords from North Valyria. Daeron appeled on Seven Kingdom lords and wardens that Realm need unified standing army. Except lord Brandon Stark, he did not reach any real support and Tywin and other lords summoned on extraordinary "Great Council" dismissed this idea as needless. Some of these lords were bribed by Old Town Bank. Compromise was reached when Rhaegar accepted new propose, building "Crownland Standing Army" as military force under King direct command and management. Before Viserys moved to decisive strike, Daeron with Lord Commander of Kingsguard Arthur Dayne and Ser Alliser Thorne worked on building Crownland Royal Army. Thorne organized training and military education, Arthur Dayne formed commanding corps and Daeron secured financial support and contacts with foreign mercenaries to enstrenght Crownland Royal Army. Despite all efforts and because Tywin and Rhaegar heavily underestimated Viserys Army capabilities, as well as treason in Reach and among other lords indebted by Bank of Old Town, War of Self-Proclaimer ended with insane catastrophe. Against all expectations, Viserys landed in North and attacked Dreadfort, Last Hearth and White Harbour, then moved his army to Neck and cut off North from rest of Realm. In exchange for annulment of all debts and various other promises, he persuade Northern lords to force Brandon Stark to bend the knee to new "Emperor". Glover, Manderly, Reed and Karstark vehemently supported Viserys cause and even Roose Bolton was impressed by Viserys attack on Dreadfort. But landing in North was not only some surprise tactic. It was part of larger strategy, as Viserys moved his fleet through North, passed whole North from coasts of Bolton lands to Reed lands, while he feigned siege of Twins and raids on Riverrun. Viserys agents "leaked secret information" about movement of his army to decisive strike against Riverrun and capturing Harrenhal to build breachhead for campaign against King's Landing, Westerland and Vale. Tywin Lannister sent his levies to Riverrun, just as lords of Vale. Daeron begged them to not do this, as he was able to recognize threat of Greyjoy "loyalty" to Iron Throne. Double spy Lysono Maar informed Small Council that Greyjoy was granted independence by Self-Proclaimer Viserys. Viserys moved his Armada to Iron Islands, joined fleet with Euron and Victarion Greyjoys and then landed in Westerlands and Reach, where they were joined by traitorous Houses of Hightower and Westerling. Hightower worked in interests of Bank of Old Town, while Westerlings were promised to became Wardens of West and rulers of Casterly Rock and Lannisport. Westerling and Hightower levies attacked rear of Reach and Lannister Armies and their garrisons and allowed Viserys army to conquer Lannisport, Arbor and Old Town nearly without resistance. Casterly Rock was besieged for three weeks before defense collapsed. From early 302 to end of 303, about three dozens of battles and sieges occured. Highgarden, Golden Tooth, Silverhill, Banefort, Fair Market, Riverrun and Maidenpool were massacred and razed by foreign invaders. In Harrenhal, Viserys was crowned as "Emperor of Westeros" by corrupted High Septon. Dorne lords sent only small support and to shock of Rhaegar, they just took Prince Aegon and Princess Rhaenys to safety of Dorne and did not rejoined war, while Viserys hordes plundered Reach, Westerland and Crownlands. During whole war, Viserys plundered "his" Realm and sent thousands and thousands tonns of gold and silver to Essos, for his supporters and funders, especially to Volantis. In late 303, Vale declared independence and cut off from war and covered behind their large mountains. Month late, Dorne followed them and declared themselfs as "Kingdom of Dorne and Rhoynars". Stormlands collapsed in to anarchy when Golden Company captured Storm End and killed Renly Baratheon. While Crownland Royal Army was only real remaining battle-capable force loyal to Rhaegar, especially after annihilation of Tywin Lannister Army in Battle of Harrenhal and was able to defeat invading enemies (Third Battle of Kingsroad, Battle of Duskendale, Siege of Rosby and Siege of Dragonstone), Crownland Royal Army had not enough men and ships to stop all of attacks. On 12th Month of year 300 After Conquest, Viserys called his brother Rhaegar to bend the knee in Harrenhal and aknowledge him as "Emperor of Westeros". In exchange, Rhaegar will be sent to Wall and his children with Cersei Lannister will be appointed as governors and local rulers in Crownlands. Rhaegar declined this offer and called for "Last Stand of Seven Kingdoms" in Fifth Battle of King's Landing. Battle took about 4 weeks and ended with costly, but final victory of Viserys Army. Viserys met his half-brother Daeron after more then 17 years and amnested him, but while Rhaegar did same on Tywin pressure, Viserys did it on his own will as gratitude for Daeron loyalty to their father Aerys and even paid Daeron cash to leave Westeros and move anywhere where he want. Daeron recognized that his life in Westeros finally ended and decided to move to Essos. War of Self-Proclaimer/War of Banks/War of Liberation took lives of 500,000 Westerosi people and about double number was wounded or crippled. Empire of Westeros was only tragic rump state of former Seven Kingdoms as Vale, Dorn and Iron Islands left realm and rest of realm was plundered and destroyed.Category:Goldfyre Legacy